narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
Bilder schießen *und bitte noch das Bild, wo 3ter Hokage, Danzou, die Omma und der Oppa drauf sind. Für "Die Wahrheit über die Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans". ..::Aeris::.. 21:38, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Cool! Ich hab jetzt zwar bei den paar Bildern nicht so den Unterschied gesehen, aber egal! :) ..::Aeris::.. 21:02, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bei dem WTF und dem Kniefall. Hab aber eben noch mal die restlichen Bilder aus dem Kampf gegen Pain angeguckt, die sind definitv besser!!! ..::Aeris::.. 21:05, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du bitte hiervon und hiervon ein neues Bild schießen? Besonders ohne die Schrift? *Bild 1 müsste in Episode 85 vorkommen *Bild 2 etwa in Episode 30 bei Sasukes Kampf mit Orochimaru Hiervon am besten auch gleich (ca Episode 122/123). Ninjason 11:00, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Ninjason 10:49, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hiervon noch eins ohne die Schrift, bitte. Ninjason 12:44, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Irgenwo Irgendwas Irgendwann warum hast du es denn rückgängig gemacht? Johnny182 21:20, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) achso, okay. kein problem ^^ Johnny182 21:23, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich hab mich ein wenig im englischen narutopedia rumgetrieben ;) --Th(ôô)mas 14:00, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- finde die theorie passt sehr gut, bin gleicher meinung! Johnny182 00:26, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) man könnte schon (wieder als "Danzous Jutsu" ^^) aber wir wissen ja nichtmal ob es überhaupt ein Jutsu ist, obwohl es schon i-was sein muss, KA :/ Johnny182 00:32, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ja, wird wohl das beste sein. Ach, übrigens... Frohe Weihnachten wünsch ich dir ^^ Johnny182 00:36, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- hi, wegen killerbee - wir sollten lieber das alte bild ausm manga drin lassen, das neue ist schrecklich. darüber haben einige schon hier diskutiert: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Kumo_Charaktere auf dem animebild ist killerbee einfach nicht er selbst. Johnny182 16:02, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ist ja egal, wenn er in den nächsten folgen genauso bescheuert aussieht wie wir ihn gesehen haben, dann lassen wir einfach das mangabild drin - ist doch logisch. ich glaubs nicht, da haben wohl i-welche amateure an den folgen mit killerbee gearbeitet oder so, der sieht ja dort wie was weiß ich aus ^^ eine große schande. Johnny182 16:11, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- bei mangahelpers gibts alles ^^ ich gehe grad die übersetzungen von jutsus ausm 3 databook, hier: Link nicht erlaubt ich hab grad noch andere "hiden" entdeckt: karins fähigkeit ist ein hiden, suigetus beide jutsus, also seine fähigkeit auch hiden, deidaras fähigkeit mit dem lehm - ein hiden und ein jutsu von kakuzu: "Jiongu", das er aus seinem dorf mitnahm auch ein hiden. so viele hiden und wir wussten nichtmal davon, dass sie es sind - schande über uns =D Johnny182 23:39, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ja, müssen wir noch. ich arbeite erstmal an den namen der jutsus weiter... vllt finde ich noch i-welche merkwürdigkeiten ^^ Johnny182 23:44, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :oh man, auch hidans Jujutsu: Shijihyouketsu ist ein hiden ^^ Johnny182 23:52, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ja, das tue ich schon die ganze zeit ^^ aber auf der disse von "alle hiden im überblick" glaube ich. Johnny182 23:56, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) jep, hab auch keine weiteren entdeckt... aber immerhin 5 neue hiden. Johnny182 01:04, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- nein, bin schon hier in DE. aber hast recht - ich arbeite in letzter zeit die ganze nacht über hier ^^ na ja, da grad ferien sind kann ich es mir leisten bis mittag zu schlaffen :D vondaher kein problem. außerdem gibt es nachts keinen der dichstört und man kann ruhig seinem hobby oder der pflicht nachgehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:09, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wie meinst du ob ich was zu ergänzen hätte? auf welchen seiten? Johnny/ジョニ一 16:14, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Neeee... noch lange nicht! ich hab jetzt noch 2 doppelseitenseiten mit charakteren, die wir hier auf wiki garnicht haben (bei manchen weiß ich nicht wo sie hingehören). ich werde die seiten kurz bearbeiten, da sie auf japanisch sind, und die namen reinschreiben und dann hochladen und bei mir auf der seite reinstellen damit man sehen kann wer wie aussieht (die bilder auf den seiten sind sehr klein) und jemand dann die guten pics vllt aus dem anime hochlädt, ich weiß zwar nicht wer das macht, aber hoffe das wird schon gehen. leider werde ich das alles wohl erst nach sylvester zu ende bringen können :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 16:38, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) das sind die zwei seiten mit den charas: Link nicht erlaubt und Link nicht erlaubt Johnny/ジョニ一 17:41, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) du kannst sie nicht öffnen? komisch bei mir gehts. also vllt klappts von hier aus: Link nicht erlaubt dort ist es unter "Spoiler" "Character Files" dann ganz unten die seiten 186 bis 189 "Other Characters". Johnny/ジョニ一 17:54, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja kann ich gerne machen. Soll ich die, die ich bereits hochgeladen nochmal aber halt nur in .png Format hochladen?? LGJulijana T. 01:42, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab da mal eine Frage. Wie kann man so ein "Steckbrief" auf seiner Seite erstellen so wie du den hast?? Wäre echt nett wenn du mir antwortest. Julijana T. 01:49, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Dank dir für deine Hilfe :). Julijana T. 01:53, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- klar, werde ich machen. Johnny/ジョニ一 04:48, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- um gottes willen, NEIN! diese anime-pics sind doch ...... ich kanns nicht in worte fassen =) ne, im ernst, lassen wir doch die alten bilder drin, auf den anderen sieht er nunmal nicht wie er selbst - so wie kishimoto ihn erschuf. die animebilder sind doch mehr als hässlich, aber echt! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:20, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) das ist ja auch alles schön und gut und bei anderen charas sind die anime-pics auch richtig gut, aber bei bee ist das animebild einfach nur von der zeichnung her scheiße! was sollen wir dann mit dem scheiß gezeichneten charakterbild, auch wenn es HQ ist, wenn das ausm manga super perfekt ist! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:29, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) es hat doch nichts mit dem und dem mundwinkel zutun... da sieht doch jeder blinder, dass er im anime, man kann schon sagen, fast komplett anders aussieht als im manga. ich bin nur dafür, dass man ein gutes profilbild bietet und nichts weiter. und was soll dieses im anime erschienen - bild presentieren - das ist doch egal, hauptsache ein ordentliches bild (nach möglichkeit versteht sich) und die möglichkeit haben wir bei bee. mir fehlt da absolut die logik... ein mit sicherheit besseres bild durch ein schlechteres zu ersetzen :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 20:41, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) na dann schaust du aber 100% nicht genau hin. das anime bild mag von besserer quali sein, aber nicht von der zechnung der person. ja, sollen dann die admins entscheiden wenn wir uns schon nicht einigen können ^^ dann ist es wenigstens entschieden - getan. informierst du die admins? kannst sie ja auf die dissi von bee verweisen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 20:52, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) weiß ich auch nicht :/ ...wir haben ja so ziemlich alle charas bearbeitet ^^ wenns noch ewlche gibt, dann sind es nur einige wenige. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:31, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder und Löschanträge hab da mal 2 Sachen die mich stören: #Deine Bilder, die du hochladest: kannst du bitte JPG-Formate hochladen. Deine PNGs haben über 1.5 MB. Dadurch werden die Ladezeiten ziemlich lang. (nicht für mich aber vielleicht für Benutzer, die weniger band haben oder die Volumen abhängig sind!) also bitte lade neue versionen hoch in JPG. ps:die qualität ist gut, aber speicher sie einfach nur nochmal als jpg ab. die quali wird nicht viel darunter leiden. #Löschanträge:Benutz bitte, die vorlage richtig: als grund gib den link der neuen version oder so! ich will nicht jedes mal nachschauen müssen, wer es vorgeschlagen hat zu löschen und ob die datei doch noch gebraucht wird. ich hoffe du verstehst meine anliegen. danke Gruß -= trunX=- 19:50, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) wieso jinton????????????? kakashi-hrvatska Passt das jetzt so?? sorry ich habe i-wie nicht gemerkt dass das alphabetisch geordnet ist, aber wieso seid ihr euch nicht sicher ob jinton ein kekkei genkai ist? es ist doch das staub-element, oder? für mich hort sich das nach doton und fuuton an, wie seht ihr des?